


Stiles' Sister - Baby News

by bellamouse16



Series: Stile's Sister - Stories [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Hinted smut, Litters of Werewolves, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Peter and Jenny have a little news for the pack.





	Stiles' Sister - Baby News

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for this little one-shot for a while now. I hope you enjoy it.

Ever since Jenny and Peter got married, they became closer to the rest of the pack. It seemed as if getting married caused Peter to calm down a bit with his plotting. Right now, Jenny was laying on the couch with her head in Peter’s lap while a pack meeting went on. Stiles, Scott, Malia, and Derek were sitting around the table, waiting for Kira, Malia, and Liam to arrive. Stiles was in the middle of saying something when Derek stopped paying attention and glanced around the loft.

“Uh, earth to Derek.  What? Am I not interesting enough?”

Derek paid no mind to Stiles' complaining and turned to Scott.

“How many heartbeats do you hear?”

Scott looked confused but listened and glancing back around the loft.

“I hear... seven?”

Scott and Derek turned to look where Peter and Jenny were lounging on the couch. Peter had been listening to their little conversation and began whispering to Jenny.

“Seems my little nephew might’ve figured it out,” Peter whispered at a volume so low only Jenny could hear him.

“We could have just told them all,” Jenny whispered back with a sigh.

“What would be the fun in that.”

Derek walked around the couch, stopping to stand in front of Peter and Jenny with his hands on his hips.

“Are you even going to say something?”

“Derek," Stiles called over annoyed, "stop harassing my sister."

Derek ignored Stiles.

“I knew something was off when you smelled different. I guess you haven’t told your brother?”

“No, but apparently I’ll have to now.  Just when I thought you were warming up to the idea of me as your aunt, you out me."

Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes. By now, Stiles, Scott, and Malia wandered over and sat down by Peter and Jenny. Peter could sense Jenny tense and began to comb his fingers through her hair.

“Derek, whatever your doing isn’t a good idea,” Peter warned.

The last thing he wanted was for Jenny to get all worked up and he could clearly sense the nerves washing over her. Being pregnant had done wonders to her hormones, or at least Peter thought so. It made it easier for him to pick up on her emotions.

“You don’t think her brother should know?”

“Her brother should know what? I’m right here, you know.”

“Ugh!” Jenny groaned, still not moving from Peter’s comforting embrace. “Stiles, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Really? I would have never guessed that.”

Jenny glared at Derek and Scott until they got the hint and walked out of the room. Malia gave her a look.

“Hey, he is my father and I’m pretty sure it has to do with him too, right?”

Jenny huffed as Peter rolled his eyes.  Both Malia and Jenny often tried to ignore that fact.  

“Fine. Stiles, Malia, I’m pregnant.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t think I heard you right since I thought I heard you say you were pregnant.”

“Why would you sleep with Peter?”

Jenny shook her head, ignoring Malia’s question.

“Stiles…”

“Does dad know? Oh my god, he does. When were you going to tell me?  Were you even going to tell me?”

“Of course,” Jenny said as she started to sit up from where she was laying. “I was going to tell you, but someone couldn’t keep his stupid dog nose out of other people’s business.”

“Hey!”

They all glanced back to see Derek and Scott sticking their heads out of the doorway to the kitchen before they glanced away again. Stiles sighed before he slumped down in the chair across from Jenny and Peter.

“How far along are you?”

“About two months.”

Malia leaned over and down so she could place her head on Jenny’s stomach.

“Huh. I’m gonna have a step-sister. Is she gonna be a werewolf?”

Stiles was uncharacteristically quiet for a while before speaking again. Peter shot Malia a look and she shrugged and leaned back. She thought her question was perfectly normal.

“Well, I’m happy for you. Both of you. Even though part of me is clearly worried your baby might turn out to be a homicidal werewolf like Peter…”

Jenny reached out and lightly smacked her brother on the arm.

“My baby will be perfect, Stiles.”

“Sure.”

“Alright," Derek spoke up, "now that we got that out of the way, how about you tell the others to stop waiting outside the loft and just come inside already.”

The front door to the loft burst open, revealing Liam, Lydia, and Kira standing on the other side.

Peter groaned and wrapped an arm around Jenny.

“Alright. Don’t you think we should get back to the meeting?”

“Alright,” Lydia said while trying to play peace-keeper. “Stop bugging them. The last thing Jenny needs right now is all this attention.”

After a while, they managed to get everyone seated for the pack meeting.  After a bit of persuasion by Peter, Jenny reluctantly laid back in his lap.  Ever since the two of them found out she was pregnant, he had been extra protective of her and their unborn child.  He kept saying he couldn’t help it because of the pheromones she was putting off, but she knew it was also just him showing his love.

The meeting finally ended and Peter found himself sitting on Derek’s couch attempting to move without waking up his sleeping pregnant wife. The only ones left in the apartment were Stiles, Derek, and Scott. The rest scattered the moment the meeting ended.

“You seriously had to get my sister pregnant?” Stiles said, half whining.

“It takes two to have a baby, Stilinski.”

Stiles gagged while Derek and Scott attempted to hold in their laughter.

“You can pretend all you want, but we can all tell you’re excited about this,” Scott said as he nudged his best friend.

“Of course, I am! Can you imagine a little Stilinski running around? That kid is gonna be a genius. Probably more of a murderous genius because of Peter, but still.”

Peter looked like he was about to comment but Jenny shifted in her sleep.  She snuggled further into Peter’s chest, wrapping an arm around his neck. She murmured low enough for Stiles not to hear but loud enough for the three werewolves to hear.

“mmm… Peter… let's have another baby… after this…”

Derek and Scott looked at Peter wide-eyed.  Stiles looked between all of them.

“like a whole litter…baby wolves all over the place…”

Derek and Scott couldn’t help but laugh, hands covering their mouths to keep from being too loud. Jenny moaned.  Peter flushed, and growled lowly at the two of them.

“Alright what am I missing? What happened?”

“I hope you’re prepared for a whole litter of nieces and nephews,” Derek said as Scott laughed at his friend’s expression.

Stiles looked at Peter, totally disgusted.  

“Oh God, did you get my sister pregnant with a litter of werewolves?  Are they going to come out furry?”

“You get stupider every day, don’t you, Stiles.”

The commotion woke up a sleepy Jenny who looked around slightly confused.

“Huh, did the meeting finish? Those are always so boring.”

Jenny yawned as Stiles groaned.

“Why do we even invite these two,” he said partially bitter.

Jenny rolled her eyes at Stiles.

“What crawled up his ass?”

The three werewolves choked on their laughter as the two siblings began to bicker.

“Me? I’m not the one who’s going to have a whole pen of baby wolves.”

Jenny blushed deeply.  

“Did I say something in my sleep?”

“What? Noooo….” Scott said as Peter brushed his hand through Jenny’s hair.

She groaned, ducking her head into the crook of his neck.

After a little while, Peter and Jenny were finally back home at their apartment. They were in bed, Peter reading while Jenny was curled up with her arms wrapped around Peter. He closed his book and leaned back, pulling Jenny closer.

“So, you want to have a whole litter of babies, huh?”

Jenny blushed and turned in his hold, putting her knees on either side of Peter’s thighs.

“Do you?”

Peter placed a hand on Jenny’s cheek, causing her to lean into his palm.

“If that’s what you want, then yes.  I’d like to have as many babies as you want to have running around here, just as long as we aren’t naming any after your brother.”

Jenny laughed and took Peter’s hand, twining her fingers with his.

"Hmmm... but I guess we don't exactly need to practice considering I'm already pregnant..."

Peter pulled Jenny into a kiss, cutting her off.  

"You've never practiced too much.  Haven't you heard the saying, practice makes perfect?" Peter said with a smirk.

Jenny laughed, wrapping her arms around Peter and pushing him down against the bed.

"Well then, we better not waste any time."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. If anyone is interested in hearing more about Jenny and Peter, comment and tell me. As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
